


Give or Take

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Prince Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: After everything, the prince could only hope his ill-fated plan would work.





	Give or Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightEyesIllusionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Dragon AU – Bucky/James/Winter is a dragon that got injured in the war between dragons and humans. His foreleg was cut off and he is hiding in a cave trying to recover from his wounds. Prince Tony, who disapproves of his fathers war, finds him and offers to build him a new leg. Eventually they learn to trust each other, and decide to work together to try and end the war. But who really started the war, and what will they do to keep it going?"

Tugging his snout towards him, Anthony gave Winter one last kiss. The cold radiating from Winter bit at his fingers and lips, but Anthony lingered shakily, determined to commit the rough scales and metallic scent to memory. Winter cocked his head, eying him carefully.

"Anthony?"

He knew this would be the last time he saw the dragon. When he stepped back into the throne room with Obadiah and the others, he would no longer be just a prince, but a king. And nothing but trouble befell the king.

"It's nothing. Just nerves."

After everything, the prince could only hope his ill-fated plan would work.

**Author's Note:**

> Something, something, Winter figures out what Anthony's planning, helps kick out corruption and restore the kingdom, reveals his true name to Anthony, discovers a way to take human form, and they live happily ever after! That's how this fic would play out, I'm guessing lol
> 
> \---
> 
> Posted on [tumblr](https://beir.tumblr.com/post/185398284453/tugging-his-snout-towards-him-anthony-gave-winter) as well.
> 
> \---
> 
> And check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
